The present invention relates to in situ heating of industrial liquids. More particularly, the invention relates to a submersible device for heating liquids.
A number of means for in situ heating of industrial liquids by means of gases have been proposed. As a rule, the heating is obtained by means of arrangements provided in the tank or like receptacle containing the liquid to be heated. However, such arrangements are stationary, sometimes create problems of care and maintenance and occupy considerable space while usually being of low efficiency.
The purpose of the present invention is to remedy particularly the aforementioned drawbacks by providing a new heating device which, in a way, is independent of the tank containing the liquid to be heated and offers high flexibility in use.